


Seven Souls

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Horcruxes, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: How Voldemort created his Horcruxes, what toll it took on him.





	Seven Souls

_ The first piece of soul _

__

_[What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us]_

I didn’t know torment.

I _was_ torment.

I was the nightmare of wizards and witches with inexistent crimes, still unaware of my power, but with a vague sense of imminent death in the air.

And then, all of a sudden, I started to being tortured myself, by the sweetest dream and most brutal nightmare.

It slipped away, afar, then came back to me under the animal clothing of a weapon that nobody could defeat.

 _Kill_ I told the Basilisk, with that hissing sound nobody would’ve understood.

I felt death wrapping up the castle, and I saw the corpse of that useless little girl.

I felt maimed, yet one step closer to my dream.

The first piece of soul.

 

_ The second piece of soul _

_[This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us]_

Hello, father.

I keep still for a few moments, feeling the fear flowing together with blood in your veins.

The very same blood infecting mine, making me almost unworthy of my name.

You’re so similar to me, yet I feel like looking in a mirror that’s twisting horribly the reality.

By spilling your blood, father, I’m going to cleanse mine, and you won’t be able anymore to persecute me with the thought of my origins, the secret bound to my birth, of my mother, dead because of you.

In your eyes I read that, after all, you know why you’re about to die.

A whisper, a groan, and it’s all over.

It’s sweet, this revenge.

And so is the second piece of soul.

 

_ The third piece of soul _

_[Who wants to live forever?]_

There are too many reasons to kill.

For revenge. For hunger. For the sheer hell of it.

And I, right now, am killing for necessity.

When death will come knocking on my door, I’ll pay her price and she will go away.

I won’t have a grave, and yet I’ll wear an epitaph on my face: the man who has defeated Death.

And now you have to die, silly Muggle that no one is going to miss.

Can you feel your life leaving you? Can you feel it entering this object, which value you’ll never understand?

The third piece of my soul, while yours is already ashes.

 

_ The fourth piece of soul _

_[And we can have forever]_

Crazy woman.

Did you see the flash in my eyes?

Did you see what remnants of death they bear?

Did you know it was your turn?

I laugh of you, of human foolishness. And no, I’m less human day after day. I’m becoming a god, and none of you will be able to stop me. I’m gaining eternity by the sweat of my brow, I deserve it, for I’m pushing all the magic’s boundaries to the extreme, I’m learning that _everything_ can be done, for the right price.

And I’ll keep doing it, for I’m paving the road to infinity in front of me.

The fourth piece of my soul, is part of this road.

 

_ The fifth piece of soul _

_[Who wants to live forever?]_

I like this place.

Cold and silence. And the blood spilt, makes no sound.

I don’t ask myself whether you had a name, who you were, who you were going to be.

Today, you’re just another victim sacrificed on the altar of an immortality getting closer and closer. Someone is going to cry your death, and I smile to this frivolous thought, because every tear poured will be a sign of the pure hypocrisy of those who claim they don’t want to live forever.

And perhaps, they wouldn’t have a reason to.

But I still have much to do, and a mortal nature doesn’t suit me.

The fifth piece of my soul, and I start to see my goal clearer.

 

_ The sixth piece of soul _

_[Who dares to love forever?]_

The foolishness of a mother is a gratifying thing.

The horror for her own fate is destroyed from her son’s, for what is going to happen to him, and I relish the sweet sensation of having their destinies in my hands.

The child can’t survive, and she’s been so foolish as to think I could spare him.

Her life has gone to waste for a damned and incomprehensible love.

I hit, but I’m surprised by something. The feeling of becoming ashes, a darkness in which I knew I wouldn’t have stayed long.

And still, it was just the sixth piece of my soul, but I still didn’t know that.

 

_ The seventh piece of soul _

_[Forever is our today… who wants forever anyway?]_

I ponder.

I’ve crossed every line.

To show that, I’m here. Not alive, nor dead.

Soon, I’m going to have another body, and I’ll stop living as a parasite.

Then, a shiver.

The corpse of the woman in front of me is still warm, her eyes wide open are fixed on me, vitreous.

It would take a gesture, a words.

Nagini, my friend. I’ll trust you, I want you to possess a part of me even when my new body will render you useless.

I’m tired, but I still have a desire to dare.

The seventh piece of my soul. I’m alive again, forever. I expect nothing anymore.


End file.
